W willi nad morzem
|poprzedni=Cień |następny= }} Krągłe, miękko zwiewne obłoczki dymu wysnuwały się zwolna z kształtujących je ust, położyły w karbowanych falisto pierścieniach i roztapiały na lazurowem tle nieba. Cygara były wyborne; delikatnie zwinięte liście żarzyły się wonnie, ulatniając soczystą, szlachetnie ześrodkowaną treść. Paliliśmy powoli, zaciągając się z maestryą, jak znawcy. Znakomite miał hawana Ryszard Norski. Przymknąłem senne nieco poobiedną porą oczy i z rozkoszą rzuciłem się wstecz w ramiona bujaka. Dobrze mi tu było i wygodnie. Siedzieliśmy na marmurowym tarasie willi wysoko wzniesionej nad brzegiem morza. Stąd widziałem je jak na dłoni. Lśniący, jak lustro, zdobny mozajką taras, na którym stały nasze stoliki z czarną kawą, był na jednym poziomie z murem okalającym willę. Morze drzemało. Dziewiczy szmaragd wełn wydawał się ciemniejszy, jako zwarty w masie i nie podrywany wiatrem. Od czasu do czasu leniwy odruch roztoczy wspinał się pluszczącą pieszczotą na brzeżne załomy i spłukawszy skały, powracał bezwładnie w łożysko. Czasem skrzydlata flotyla barek, pióro lekkich łodzi wymknęła się z uwięzi portowej i powiewając koszenilową banderą, sunęła chyżo po łagodnej fali. Czasem na horyzoncie przewinął się smukły yacht spacerowy i zczezał w dali, wlokąc za sobą długi cylinder dymu... I przystań zdrętwiała w skwarze południa. Ustała praca w dokach, zamilkły gwizdy świstawek, zwinęły skrzydła parowe albatrosy i cicho, opróżnione stały na kotwicach. Gdzieniegdzie zabłąkał się na pokładzie ogorzały od wiatrów majtek i siadłszy na zwoju lin, nucił nieśmiertelną „Palomę”. — Gdzieniegdzie przesunął się jak cień wśród czarnych kadłubów pilot portowy i uwiązawszy łódkę łańcuchem u brzegu, znikał w czeluściach hali wchodowej... Zresztą senność i spokój. Godzina popołudniowego wczasu... Cofnąłem rozmarzone słodkiem lenistwem oczy z linii morza i zatrzymałem na najbliższem otoczeniu pod tarasem. Przesuwałem się z lubością po jedwabistych piersiach róż, ślizgałem lekko po kwiecistych gałązkach magnolii, pomarańcz, błądziłem w myśli rozkochaną dłonią po smukłej kibici tuj. — Rozkosznie u ciebie, Ryszardzie. — Mieszkasz, jak król. Nie chce mi się stąd ruszać. Tu wszystko upaja, czaruje. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony pod cienkim, kruczym wąsem. — Podoba ci się? To dobrze. Istotnie niezłe mieszkanko na lato. Mówił powoli, podobnie jak ja znużony upałem pory poobiednej. Bawiłem u niego w gościnie od tygodnia, odwiedziwszy po wielu latach niewidzenia się. Ryszard Norski był mym dalekim kuzynem i kolegą szkolnym. Po ukończeniu liceum drogi nasze rozeszły się. Odnowiliśmy stosunki jako mężczyźni dojrzali. Ryszard był wtedy już wdowcem. Niegdyś znałem go dość dobrze. Ambitny do szaleństwa, w przystępie zazdrości umiał być straszny. Pamiętam, gdy raz jeden z kolegów opisał wiosnę piękniej od niego, wymierzył mu policzek i w wywiązanej stąd bitce ciężko go zranił. Szczególnie wygórowaną była ambicya Ryszarda na punkcie sławy literackiej. Już na szkolnej ławie marzył o rozgłosie wielkiego pisarza. Czy uroszczenia jego miały jaką racyonalną podstawę, jako niekompetentny powiedzieć nie mogę. Podobno nie był bez talentu. Zresztą nie śledziłem postępów jego na tem polu, oddany mym zawodowym pracom. Tylko od czasu do czasu słyszałem od znajomych, że pisze i wydaje. Potem ożenił się bogato i podobno szczęśliwie. Pani Róża Norska należała w swoim czasie do piękności stolicy; o względy jej ubiegała się najświetniejsza młodzież w kraju. Posiadł ją Ryszard. Czy wyszła z miłości nie wiadomo. Chodziły wersye o serdecznym stosunku, który miał ją łączyć przed małżeństwem z pewnym młodym poetą, podobno nawet przyjacielem Norskiego. Dlaczego oddała rękę innemu, po dziś dzień jest dla mnie zagadką. Może tamten był zbyt dumny, by pojąć za żonę bogatą Różę z Wrockich, może ona postanowiła o jego losie inaczej. Sprawy mi nieznane, już dawno zasnute przeszłością. Mówią, że była kobietą ekscentryczną i rządziły nią chwile. Została żoną Ryszarda. Znaczny majątek, który mu wniosła za sobą, pozwalał Norskiemu na życie wystawne, bez troski. Podróżował dużo, jesienie i zimy spędzał stale na południu. Pani Róża odumierając go, zostawiła mu w spadku synka Adasia i wielką fortunę. Odnalazłem go po piętnastu latach mężczyzną w sile wieku, rosłym i tęgo zbudowanym. Lubiałem go i z przyjemnością zajechałem doń na czas dłuższy. Łączyło mnie z nim zamiłowanie do piękna i wytwornego trybu życia, przynęcało wcale wysokie pojęcie o jego inteligencyi i poziomie umysłowym. Poza tem był kolegą lat młodych i dalekim kuzynem. Być może kazało mi zawitać w jego progi jeszcze i coś innego, czego określić nie umiem, jakaś siła przyciągająca nieświadomie z dali, szczególny przypadek, nie wiem... Przytknął do soczystych, pąsowych warg czarkę z czarną kawą i wychyliwszy do połowy, wyjął ze srebrnego puzdra świeże cygaro. — Gdzie podział się Adaś? — zapytałem, przypominając sobie chłopca, który przed chwilą jeszcze głośno swywolił dookoła gazonu. — Pewnie znowu koło altany. I podniósłszy się z fotelu, zawołał dość ostro na syna. W tej samej niemal chwili wypadł z bocznej ścieżki i stanął na stopniach tarasu szczupły, dziesięcioletni chłopczyk o jasnych, na ramionach spadających kędziorach. Czarne, smutne oczy dziecka z pewnym lękiem spoczęły na twarzy ojca. — Gdzie byłeś!? Dlaczego kryjesz się ciągle po kątach? — Byłem w altanie tatusiu, czytałem książkę. — Dlaczego tam wiecznie zaglądasz? Tyle ci już razy mówiłem, żebyś się bawił tu na słońcu. Nieposłuszny jesteś Adasiu. Bladą, nerwową twarz chłopca omroczył cień żalu. Cicho pocałował ojca w rękę i odszedł w głąb domu... — Właściwie nie rozumiem, dlaczego mu zabraniasz przebywać w altanie? — zapytałem po krótkiem milczeniu. — Chłodnik jest bardzo przyjemny, zwłaszcza przy dzisiejszym upale. — Boję się, czy właśnie tam nie będzie dlań za chłodno. W tym kącie pod murem jest utajona wilgoć. A on, jak ci wiadomo, dość wrażliwy na podobne rzeczy. Mówił spiesznie, nie patrząc na mnie, widocznie niezadowolony z mej interwencyi. Zauważywszy jego rozdrażnienie dałem pokój i zmieniłem temat. Zaczęliśmy rozprawiać o literaturze, o jej najnowszych prądach i wpływach zagranicy. Ryszard ożywił się i ze swadą wtajemniczał mnie w objawy literackiej ostatniej doby, nie omieszkując wspomnieć i o sobie. Wkońcu zaproponował mi, czybym nie zechciał posłuchać kilka jego utworów. Przystałem z prawdziwą przyjemnością. Za chwilę wyniósł z pokoju wiązkę rękopisów i zaczął czytać. Były wiersze. Wprawdzie znawcą nie jestem, lecz niegdyś czytałem dużo i odczuwam poezyę dość silnie. Utwory Ryszarda zrobiły na mnie szczególne wrażenie. Forma była bez zarzutu. Wzorowe sekstyny toczyły się gładko, rytmicznie. Treść była przeważnie myślowa. Rzecz jednak szczególna: zdało mi się, że podobne wątki już gdzieś raz słyszałem. Poematy Ryszarda wyglądały jakby ciąg dalszy, konsekwentne rozwinięcie motywów dawniej mi gdzieś znanych. Nie było to to samo, lecz jakby stylowe przedłużenie. Tak, należałoby się spodziewać, tworzyć będzie ktoś, którego dawniej gdzieś czytałem. Lecz była między tymi dwoma ludźmi zasadnicza różnica: tamten, którego nazwiska nie mogłem sobie na razie przypomnieć, pisał sercem i stąd jego liryka refleksyjna wzruszyła; utwory Ryszarda natomiast lśniły jak brylantowa klinga blaskiem zimnym, lodowo-skrzącym; wiało od nich wytwornym chłodem. To był całkiem inny człowiek. — Lecz kto był tamten drugi? Chęć przypomnienia sobie była tak silną, że mimowoli przestałem słuchać z uwagą Ryszarda i wytężyłem całą pamięć w poszukiwaniu zgubionego nazwiska. Nagle zabłysło mi na mglistym ekranie przeszłości czerwonemi głoskami: Stanisław Prandota. Tak! To on! Wynurzenie się tego nazwiska z mroków zapomnienia wstrząsnęło mną do głębi, nawodząc na myśl jego przedwczesną śmierć. Prandotę poznałem niegdyś osobiście za pośrednictwem Ryszarda, z którym łączyły go rzekomo stosunki przyjazne. Subtelny, pełen wysokiej kultury umysł młodzieńca zadziwiał mnie już wtedy i kazał rokować piękne nadzieje. Umiał przedziwnie pogodzić skłonność do refleksyi filozoficznej z głęboką, serdeczną uczuciowością, która przeglądała z oczu przepojonych cichą melancholią. Po raz ostatni widziałem go przed laty u Ryszarda w dzień mego rozstania z kuzynem. Potem nie spotkaliśmy się już więcej w życiu. Przed miesiącem miał zatonąć podczas burzy na „Jaskółce”, parowcu, którym odbywał podróż ku brzegom południowej Ameryki. W liście pasażerów, pozostawionej przez kapitana statku w porcie, umieszczono na czele jego nazwisko. Wprawdzie, jak donosiły później dzienniki, parę osób nie zgłosiło się w porę na pokład odjeżdżającej „Jaskółki”, lecz nazwisk nie podano. W każdym razie odtąd nikt nigdzie Prandoty nie widział. Bardzo tedy prawdopodobnem, prawie pewnem było przypuszczenie, że zginął na morzu podczas nawałnicy. Tak też zgodnie powtarzały wszystkie pisma. Zginął młodo, wzbudzając powszechny żal u tych, co umieli ocenić tkwiące w jego początkowych utworach zarodki pierwszorzędnego talentu. Sam nie wiem, jak się stało, że o tym tragicznym zgonie dotąd z Ryszardem nie zamieniłem ani słowa. A przecież od niego powinienem był usłyszeć niejedno o Prandocie, zwłaszcza, że wsiadał na statek właśnie w tutejszym porcie za bytności Norskiego. Korzystając tedy z krótkiej przerwy w czytaniu, zwróciłem się do Ryszarda z pytaniem: — Kiedy widziałeś się z Prandotą po raz ostatni? Czy nie wkrótce przed katastrofą? Podobno odbijał od tutejszego brzegu? Norski oderwał gwałtownie oczy od rękopisu i wlepił je we mnie ze szczególnym wyrazem. Pytanie widocznie zaskoczyło go znienacka i w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, skąd się wzięło. Lecz niebawem znać zoryentował się i wtedy na moment pojawiły się na tej marmurowej twarzy jakieś dziwne, zagadkowe błyski. Co miały oznaczać te dzikie linie sfałdowanych nagle mięśni, jakie należało im podłożyć odpowiedniki uczuciowe — trudno mi było określić. Lecz trwało to tylko przez nieuchwytnie małą chwilę; olbrzymim wysiłkiem woli opanował się i wrócił do zwykłej nieprzeniknioności. — Przybladł tylko nieco i smutno odparł: — Tak. Domysł twój trafny. — Istotnie odwiedził mnie przed odjazdem. Nawet... Przerwał, jakby namyślając się, czy należy dokończyć w zaczętym sensie. — Lecz wkrótce wahanie ustąpiło i niemal wyzywająco odpowiedział: — Nawet, nie uwierzysz... wpadł tutaj na godzinę przed wstąpieniem na statek. Zjedliśmy obaj lekki obiad, poczem odprowadziłem go do portu. Biedny chłopak! Tak mu było do twarzy w małem szafirowem kepi, które włożył fantazyjnie do podróży. Ostatnie słowa brzmiały trochę dziwnie. Chyba piękne kepi nie stanowiło naczelnej ozdoby Prandoty. To też nie mogłem wstrzymać się od podkreślenia tego, o co chodziło. — Strata niepowetowana. Jestem najgłębiej przekonany, że wtem jasnookiem, dobrem dziecku pewnego dnia objawiłby się pierwszorzędny liryk. Co za serdeczność, co za przepastność uczucia! W oczach Ryszarda tlały jakieś żółte światła. Gdy spostrzegł, że mu się przypatruję, przymknął lekko powieki i wypuszczając gęsty kłąb dymu, wycedził spokojnie: — Być może. Zdaje mi się jednak, że przesadzasz. Chociaż był moim druhem od serca, nigdy zbyt wysoko nie stawiałem jego talentu. Był trochę za sentymentalny. Czy nie miałbyś ochoty przejść się trochę przed zachodem po plaży? Pora przecudna. Do kolacyi mamy jeszcze sporo czasu. Dokończył cygara i strząsnąwszy resztki popiołu, rzucił niedogarek do perłowego wnętrza muszli. Przykro dotknięty, udałem przecież, że wszystko w porządku i z wyszukaną ochotą podniosłem się z nim do wyjścia. Gdy wróciliśmy pod wieczór do domu, był w najlepszym humorze i podczas wieczerzy nieustannie żartował z Adasia. A jednak zauważyłem, że od czasu do czasu cień przelotny przesunął się po jego pięknej, męskiej twarzy i parę razy pochwyciłem wzrok, spoczywający na mnie ze szczególną uwagą. — — — — — — — — — — — — — — Od owego popołudnia minęło parę tygodni. Na pozór nic się nie zmieniło w mym stosunku do Ryszarda, z którym jak dawniej prowadziłem długie rozmowy, odbywałem wspólne przechadzki i przejażdżki po morzu. A jednak czuliśmy obaj, że coś zaszło, że jakiś cień padł klinem pomiędzy nas i rozdziela coraz silniej. Czując to, właściwie należało mi pożegnać go i opuścić willę. Jeżeli tego nie uczyniłem, to chyba dzięki specyalnemu zwarciu się z tym człowiekiem, który od dłuższego czasu był dla mnie zagadką trudną do rozwiązania. I jemu widocznie ciążyła moja obecność we willi, lubo usilnie starał się zamaskować wszelki ślad niechęci. A jednak widziałem to dobrze z wyrazu twarzy, rzutów oczu, z rozmów prowadzonych w sposób wymuszony i ostrożny. — Wogóle Norski sposępniał i zmienił się w tych ostatnich czasach bardzo. Często się zamyślał nad czemś głęboko, na pytania odpowiadał niechętnie, unikał stale pewnych tematów; i tak od pamiętnego dnia nie mówiliśmy ani razu o ś. p. Prandocie. Podobnie nie poruszyliśmy odtąd zgoła kwestyi literackich; gdy przypadkiem zwracałem konwersacyę na zmierzające ku temu tory, zręcznie przechodził do rzeczy luźnie tylko z literaturą związanych, poczem oddalał się skwapliwie coraz to bardziej od drażliwego punktu. Zresztą banalność naszych dyalogów wetowała mi wspaniała biblioteka gospodarza, która w każdej porze stała przedemną otworem. To też całemi godzinami, zwłaszcza rano, zatapiałem się w lekturę. Jednak rzecz dziwna: Wśród poetów doby ostatniej, reprezentowanych tutaj wcale pokaźnie, nie mogłem znaleźć ani jednego tomiku Prandoty. Mimo to, nie chcąc rozdrażniać Ryszarda, nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Wśród tego począłem ulegać jakimś specyalnym zmianom, z których zrazu sam sobie sprawy nie zdawałem, gdyż przejawiały się w sposób raczej zewnętrzny. Ryszard przeciwnie zauważył, że coś się ze mną dzieje i to, rzecz szczególna, z pewnem niezadowoleniem, a nawet obawą. Widocznie coś go we mnie uderzyło. Parę razy bacznie śledził mą gestykulacyę dość ożywioną podczas roztrząsania zajmującego tematu i wtedy ujrzałem na jego twarzy wyraz zdumienia, połączony z odcieniem niepokoju. Na razie jednak nie zrobił mi pod tym względem żadnej uwagi. Powodowany ciekawością, postanowiłem go koniecznie o to zagadnąć. Niebawem nadarzyła się dogodna sposobność. Było rano, po śniadaniu. Obaj w lekkich domowych strojach siedzieliśmy na werandzie. Ryszard czytał jakąś książkę, gdy ja spoglądałem na morze, trochę w tej chwili niespokojne. Naraz zwróciły mą uwagę szybujące tam i napowrót mewy. Oto niespodzianie wyodrębniła się jedna gromada i ukształtowała w szerokie białe koło, przez które pozostałe poczęły przefruwać długim łańcuchem. Widok był tak niezwykły, że przerywając Norskiemu czytanie, wskazałem ręką niebo. Ten wprawdzie spojrzał w tę stronę, lecz mimowoli rzucił równocześnie okiem na mnie i dziwnie zmienionym głosem zapytał: — Co ty robisz? Na razie nie zrozumiałem go. Istotnie nie robiłem nic nadzwyczajnego. Podniosłem się tylko lekko na palcach i wyciągnąłem ręką w dal. — Jakto co? Wskazuję na mewy. — No tak, tak, zapewne. Ale czynisz to w taki sposób, że miałbym ochotę powiedzieć, iż gest ten jest ci obcy. — Czy zauważyłeś coś podobnego u mnie dopiero dziś po raz pierwszy? — Norski zwłóczył z odpowiedzią. Wreszcie rzekł niby obojętnie: — Przyznam ci się, że rzeczywiście już od dłuższego czasu dostrzegam dziwaczną zmianę w twych ruchach. Mam wrażenie, że gesty, które wykonujesz, to nie te dawne, twoje, do jakich przywykłem, lecz jakieś obce, skądś przejęte; jak gdyby ktoś drugi kierował niemi, usadowiwszy się w twem wnętrzu. Wyglądasz na aktora, który genialnie wżył się w cudzą mimikę. — Rzecz szczególna. I mimowolnie obróciłem się ku lustru i przypatrywałem się sobie uważnie. — Jeśli się jednak istotnie nie mylisz, bądź pewny, że robię to bezwiednie, odruchowo. — A jednak jakaś przyczyna być musi... Norski badawczo patrzył mi w oczy. — Nie ulega wątpliwości. Prawdę mówiąc, zjawisko zaobserwowane przez ciebie na mojej osobie, które nazwałbym „ksenomimią”, nie jest mi obcem. Śledziłem je u paru osób na klinice w obserwatoryum psychologicznem. Można tu wogóle postawić dwie hipotezy. Ksenomimia może wypływać z prostego zapatrzenia się na drugiego, jako na wzór i w tej formie występuje bardzo często u dzieci, gdy zmysł naśladownictwa jest tak silnie rozwinięty, że ruchy nabyte tą drogą, utrwalają się w późniejszem życiu. Oczywiście w naszym wypadku niema o tem mowy. Zmienione ruchy moje, o ileś mógł zauważyć, nie naśladują ni ciebie, ni Adasia, a zresztą z nikim tutaj od czasu, jak przybyłem, nie pozostaję w koniecznej do tego blizkiej styczności. — Tak, to jasne. Rzeczywiście to nie są ruchy ani moje, ani małego. Przez ciebie przemawia ktoś inny. — Pozostaje więc druga ewentualność. — Mianowicie? Ryszard okazywał wysokie zaciekawienie. — Najprawdopodobniej wchodzi tu w grę podświadome działanie telepatyi. — Jak to rozumiesz? Czyżbyś przypuszczał, że ktoś wpływa na ciebie w ten sposób, że każe ci wykonywać ruchy, należące do osoby trzeciej lub nawet do samego nadawcy? A może są to gesty przezeń tylko pomyślane, czysto imaginacyjne? — Niezupełnie, lubo jesteś blizkim mej hipotezy. Zasadnicza różnica między nami polega na tem, że ty przypuszczasz działanie wprost świadome, przedsięwzięte w pewnym celu, gdy ja przeciwnie sądzę, iż mamy tu do czynienia z wpływem najzupełniej nieświadomym. Co więcej, jestem głęboko przekonany, że mój nadawca zaprzestałby chętnie swych bezwiednych eksperymentów, gdyby wiedział, jakie mogą pociągnąć za sobą następstwa. — Wybacz, lecz nie rozumiem. Jakto? Przecież sądzę, że przy telepatyi koniecznem jest świadome siebie i określone pod względem kierunku wytężenie woli czy myśli. — Nadający musi wiedzieć, na kogo działa. — Niekoniecznie. — W takim razie może przejąć depeszę ktokolwiek. — Stanowczo nie. Nie ulega bowiem wątpliwości, że między obu stronami wytwarza się uprzednio stosunek bliższy uwarunkowany obcowaniem, uczuciami, wspólnością myśli, przeżyć. Stąd to nic dziwnego, że niejednokrotnie, bo już przedtem utorował sobie drogę podatną do przeprowadzenia operacyi. — Jak więc wyobrażasz sobie działanie telepatyi w naszym względzie w twoim wypadku. — Bardzo prosto. Oto pewne indywiduum myśli o kimś od dłuższego czasu w sposób niezmiernie intenzywny; ów ktoś wypełnia niemal zupełnie jego widnokrąg myślowy, wżerając się niepodzielnie w jego duchową dziedzinę. Rozważa się głęboko jego mowę, ruchy, fizyognomię, słowem całą istotę, pozwala się opętać całą jaźnią. — Przypuśćmy teraz, że ową osobę, która tak wszechwładnie opanowała danego osobnika, zna jeszcze ktoś drugi — ktoś pozostający z opętanym w blizkich stosunkach — a staniemy tuż przed progiem tajemniczej dziedziny telepatyi. Opętanie myślowe zacznie się zwolna, bez świadomego przyczynienia się nadawcy, przenosić na drugiego osobnika i uzewnętrzniać, n. p. w naśladowaniu gestów zamyślonego indywiduum. Przestałem na chwilę trochę znużony wysiłkiem porządkowania mych wywodów i spojrzałem na Norskiego. Widocznie słowa moje podziałały nań silnie, bo oparł zachmurzone nagle czoło na dłoni i utkwił zamyślony wzrok w ziemię. Po chwili wahania zapytał niepewnie: — Lecz owo przejęcie się obcą jaźnią musi mieć w takim razie silne zabarwienie uczuciowe? Inaczej nie da się wytłómaczyć ta jego intenzywność. — Zapewne. Telepatya działa najsprawniej tam, gdzie wchodzi w grę uczucie. — Czy masz na myśli miłość? — Niekoniecznie. Sądzę, że potężne wywierać musi skutki też uczucie strachu lub grozy związane z zamyśloną jaźnią. Tak n. p. przypuszczam, mogą działać telepatycznie niektórzy zbrodniarze. Myśli ich, krążące ustawicznie koło nieszczęsnej ofiary działają prawdopodobnie jak mocne, jadowite wyziewy i przepajają sobą otoczenie, kłębiąc się w dzikich jak wężowisko skrętach. — Okropne są myśli zbrodniarzy! W ten sposób zdarzyć się może, że morderca wpływając telepatycznie na innych, pewnego dnia ujrzy w ich ruchach ofiarę rąk własnych. Ryszard trupio blady wpatrywał się we mnie błędnym wzrokiem. — To byłaby straszna zemsta, piekielna zemsta!... — Tak, tak... Dobrześ to określił. Toby była zemsta umarłych... bez ich osobistego wdawania się. Istotnie, mocne być muszą myśli opętanych i działają potężnie. I tu w całej grozie odsłaniają się otchłanie natury, świadczące w znakach niesamowitych, jak okropną jest dusza człowieka. Gdy domawiałem tych słów, Norski szybko podszedł ku oknu werandy i silnie pchnął je na ogród. Z zewnątrz wpadł słony wyziew morza zmieszany z wonią kwiatów i orzeźwił nam czoła. — Trochę tutaj duszno — zauważył. — Może zejdziemy między klomby. — Owszem. Zeszliśmy. Ranek był parny, pochmurny. Szary blask rozlewał się po świecie i nadawał wszystkiemu nijaki wyraz obojętności. Było nam ciężko. Kroki nasze dźwigały się powoli, ospale, zapuszczając się w kręte aleje eukaliptusów, okrążając dziwacznie powyginane desenie grządek z kwiatami. Parę razy przejechał obok nas Adaś z swemi ulubionemi taczkami, w których woził dla zabawy ziemię i piasek po szerokich ścieżkach ogrodu. Zauważyłem pewną regularność w tych wędrówkach. Rozpoczynał jazdę od pagórka, gdzie zapomocą łopatki kopał ziemię i ładował na taczki, przejeżdżał popod domek i znikał z ciężarem między krzakami bzu, na przeciwnym krańcu ogrodu, w którym wznosiła się altanka. Widocznie tam wysypywał ziemię, bo wkrótce zjawiał się z próżnemi taczkami i rozpoczynał ekspedycyę powtórnie. Zabawa zajmowała go bardzo, bo prawie nas nie zaczepiał, pilnie zajęty pracą. Spostrzegłem jednak, jak od czasu do czasu śledził ruchy ojca, który zakazał mu przebywać w altanie; dopókiśmy go mieli przed sobą na oku, kluczył po ścieżkach, zaledwo jednak obróciliśmy się doń plecyma, zbaczał w zakazanym kierunku i szybko wytrząsnąwszy zawartość taczek, wracał pomiędzy klomby. — Dziwny chłopak — pomyślałem. — Jakiś duch przekory ciągnie go do tego kąta. Lecz nie zwróciłem na to uwagi zdenerwowanego ojca. Ten tymczasem zajęty w dalszym ciągu poruszoną dopiero co kwestyą, chciał ją doprowadzić do względnie określonego końca. Trochę chwiejnie, siląc się na spokojną obojętność, zauważył: — Pozostałoby do rozstrzygnięcia zagadnienie: Kto na ciebie działa? — Sądzę, że raczej należałoby stwierdzić tożsamość ruchów, jeżeli tylko nie są wytworem fantazyi nadającego. Łatwiej będzie mi odgadnąć, kto na mnie działa, gdy odpowiem na pytanie: Czyje gesty naśladuję?... Czy nie mógłbyś mi w tem przyjść z pomocą? Sprawa, o ile zauważyłem, dość cię zajęła. Czy obecne ruchy moje nie przypominają ci kogoś znajomego? Norski znać nie przeczuwał, że kwestya weźmie taki obrót. Pytanie stropiło go. To też dopiero po chwili odpowiedział, nie patrząc na mnie: — Niestety, ja ci się tu na nic nie przydam. Ta gestykulacya jest mi zupełnie obcą; nie widziałem jej u nikogo. — W takim razie musisz zrezygnować z upragnionej odpowiedzi na zadane przedtem pytanie. Nie dowiesz się, komu podobało się wybrać za narzędzie swych dalekonośnych doświadczeń. Mówiłem tonem umyślnie żartobliwym, by go nie zaniepokoić i wkrótce zeszedłem na temat obojętny. On też uznał za stosowne zmienić rozmowę i zaczął o czem innem. A jednak jeszcze tegoż dnia dowiedziałem się, do kogo należały ruchy, któremi tak dziwnie przesiąkłem. Stało się wieczorem, wkrótce po zachodzie słońca. Jak zwykle po kawie zaproponował Ryszard przechadzkę nad morze. Przystałem chętnie i podczas, gdy on już gotów do wyjścia czekał na mnie na stopniach terasu, ja zaszedłem jeszcze do pokoju po zarzutkę, bo wieczór zapowiadał się chłodny. Po chwili wróciłem i włożywszy dość fantazyjnie kapelusz na głowę, stanąłem w drzwiach wchodowych, naciągając rękawiczki. Norski narazie mnie nie widział, odwrócony twarzą ku morzu. Tak minęło w milczeniu chwil kilka. Wtem on widocznie zniecierpliwiony czekaniem, odwrócił się, podniósł wzrok w stronę, gdzie stałem i nagle, jak przed widmem, zasłaniając się rękoma, pochylił się tak silnie wstecz, że omal nie stoczył się ze schodów. — Ryszardzie! Co tobie? To ja! Podbiegłem i w samą porę chwyciłem go pod ramię. Uspokoił się, nie spuszczając ze mnie błędnych piekielnem przerażeniem oczu, jakby nie dowierzał dźwiękowi mego głosu. — Tak, to ty, prawda. Co za przeklęte przywidzenie. Lecz ten ruch, ten twój nieszcęssny ruch i sposób założenia kapelusza tak mi żywo przypomniał... — Kogo? — podchwyciłem z zapartym tchem. — Prandotę — wyjąkał, jakby przerażony równocześnie brzmieniem tego nazwiska, które od paru tygodni wyszło poza obręb naszych rozmów. I poszliśmy na plażę. Nazajutrz miałem wyjechać. Pobyt mój u Norskiego był dlań widocznie z dniem każdym wzrastającą katuszą. To też, gdy mu oświadczyłem swój zamiar, zagrał w jego oczach błysk nagłej radości. Odetchnął. I ja opuszczałem willę z ulgą w sercu. Było mi tu już od dłuższego czasu za duszno; atmosfera zionęła ukrytym jadem. Każda godzina spędzona z Ryszardem działała na mnie jakoś niepokojąco i oddalała coraz bardziej od tego dziwnego człowieka. I on zmienił się bardzo. Pobladł, wyżółkł i zestarzał się o lat kilkanaście. Tych parę miesięcy spędzonych razem przekształciło tego energicznego, twardego jak stal mężczyznę do niepoznania. Jeżeli mimo to nie rozstał się ze mną wcześniej, to zrobił to, sądzę, chyba z jakiejś okropnej w swym tragizmie ciekawości rzeczy, które go miały zdruzgotać, połączonej z duchem wewnętrznej przekory; jakby chciał stoczyć ze mną rodzaj pojedynku bez wyzwania, bez słów. Jego dumny, męski charakter spostrzegłszy, że pod pewnym względem mogę być dlań groźnym, postanowił stawić czoło i wytrwać do końca. A przecież musiał ustąpić i ze źle tajoną radością oczekiwał mego rychłego wyjazdu. Bo gra była ponad ludzkie siły, bo wmieszały się pierwiastki niewspółmierne, nieuchwytne w swej naturze i stąd nieobliczalne. Więc przerażony zaczął się cofać. Żegnał mię w sposób wytworny, pełen elengacyi i dobrego smaku. Już to zawsze być estetą i gentlemanem. Pożegnalny obiad był wspaniały. Stół formalnie uginał się od ciast, pulardów, sorbetów, mięsiw. Zastawa stylowa zdradzała wyszukany smak i głęboką kulturę piękna. Miałem wrażenie, że cała dzisiejsza sztuka stosowana znalazła przy tym kwiatami ubranym stole swój pełny, oszołomiający bogactwem i oryginalnością wyraz. Dla mnie clou uczty stanowił pewien rodzaj minogów, za którym przepadałem. Szczególnym trafem dotąd nigdy ich u Norskiego nie jadłem, chociaż i on niegdyś był ich zapalonym amatorem. To też przed odjazdem chciałem koniecznie uraczyć się tem wybornem mięsem, zwłaszcza, że nadarzała się po temu sposobność. Właśnie bowiem przyszedł do portu świeży transport i w mieście literalnie je sobie rozchwytywano. Nic nie mówiąc Ryszardowi, kupiłem parę sztuk i poleciłem przyrządzić w kuchni w przekonaniu, że sprawię mu tem miłą niespodziankę. Lecz jakież było me zdumienie, gdy Norski spostrzegłszy na półmisku moją ulubioną potrawę, zwrócił się do służącego z zapytaniem, kto kazał ją podać. Wyjaśniłem sprawę natychmiast, przepraszając za samowolne wdzieranie się w zakres praw gospodarza. — O ile sobie przypominam, i ty byłeś zwolennikiem minogów? — Tak, tak... to prawda. Lecz od pewnego czasu, dzięki jakiejś idyosynkrazyi nie mogę znieść ich widoku. Ale proszę cię bardzo, nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Należało tylko zwrócić mi uwagę na to, co lubisz, sam byłbym wydał odpowiednie instrukcye. Co do mnie, pozostaję przy moich homarach. I zręcznie chwycił swą białą, kobiecą ręką szczypce okazałego kraba. Trochę zmieszany zabrałem się do minogów. Były przyprawione świetnie, pełne korzennej podniety. Na chwilę zapanowało milczenie. Niebawem Ryszard skończył, popił perlistą maderą i otarłszy usta, zapalił papierosa. Zajęty zdzieraniem z ryby delikatnego naskórka, czułem na sobie jego mocny wzrok: obserwował mnie. Nie podnosząc oczu, włożyłem świeży kawałek do ust i w tej chwili blednąc, oddałem go z powrotem na talerz. — Co tobie?! Niedobrzę? Ryszard stał tuż przy mnie i podawał kieliszek z winem. — Popij! — Dziękuję. Wiesz, miałem w tej chwili szczególną sensacyę: zdawało mi się, że ryba jest zatrutą. Norski wbił mi paznokcie w ramię, aż syknąłem z bolu. — Oszalałeś?! — zapytał cały wzburzony. — Ależ rozumiem wybornie, że to tylko proste wrażenie i nic więcej; takie sensacye przychodzą czasem ni stąd, ni z owąd. Zresztą minogi były doskonałe, brałem już drugą porcyę. Był to moment tylko. Jestem gotów jeść dalej. — Nie! Ja nie pozwolę. Lecz, by cię upewnić, sam spróbuję. I wziąwszy z półmiska drugą połowę, począł jeść. Zawstydzony usiłowałem protestować: — Ależ ja ci wierzę, Ryszardzie. Nie bądź-że dzieckiem. Lecz Norski spożył rybę do końca, poczem ponownie zapaliwszy drżącą ręką papierosa, przeprosił mnie i odszedł do sypialni. — Wybacz — rzucił na pożegnanie — jestem trochę zdenerwowany. Przeraziłeś mnie. Adasiu zostaniesz tymczasem z panem. Istotnie wyglądał bardzo blady. Zostałem sam z dzieckiem. W jadalni było parno. Wyziewy potraw zmieszane z odurzającą wonią kwiatów wytworzyły atmosferę ciężką i nużącą. Wziąłem za rękę Adasia i przeszliśmy do biblioteki. Chcąc chwil parę pozostać w samotnem skupieniu i uporządkować cisnące się gwałtem myśli, wydobyłem z górnej półki kilka ilustrowanych książek i dałem je do oglądania chłopcu. Jakoż niebawem zajął się niemi najzupełniej. Usiadłem na sofce, naprzeciw drzwi wchodowych i zamyśliłem się: poddawałem bacznemu rozbiorowi ową sensacyę pod koniec obiadu. Że była to rzeczywiście tylko sensacya, nie wątpiłem ani chwili. Kawałek ryby, który miałem w ustach, pod względem smaku nie różnił się niczem od poprzednich, które spożyłem przecież z największym apetytem. Więc chyba autosuggestya. Lecz ani mi wtedy przez myśl nie przeszło wyobrażenie trucizny, nie pozostawało nic innego, jak przyjąć poddanie mi podobnej myśli przez Ryszarda. Tu przypomniał mi się instynktem wyczuty w tym momencie wzrok jego, który spoczywał na mnie. Może wtedy myślał o truciźnie? Kto wie, może między nią a minogami istniał pewien związek? Toby tłumaczyło wstręt niespodziewany do ulubionej niegdyś ryby. Może kiedyś w życiu był świadkiem podobnego zdarzenia, które mu głęboko utkwiło w pamięci?... Zmęczony, podniosłem z zadumy czoło i spotkałem się z czarnemi, jak aksamit oczyma dziecka. Był zupełnie podobny do matki, którą znałem tylko z portretu zawieszonego w salonie. Szczególnie fascynująco musiały działać jej duże, czarne oczy, pełne niewysłowionej słodyczy i głębi wyrazu. Podobnie w kraju, zanim wyszła za mąż, budziła wszędzie podziw i zazdrość, była przedmiotem pragnień wielu i powodem kilku gorących afer. Mówiono nawet, że ową tajemniczą nieznajomą, której wdzięki opiewał tak wytwornie w swych sonetach Stanisław Prandota, nie był nikt inny tylko Róża z Wrockich, Adaś miał te same namiętnie palące oczy i białą, jak alabaster cerę twarzy, tak bardzo podnoszącą ich wyraz. Był to chłopak nad wiek rozwinięty, wrażliwy i nerwowy. Lubiał zadawać czasem pytania dziwaczne, rozmawiać o rzeczach przykrych, dziwnie nie harmonizujących z pogodą lat dziecięcych. I teraz miał w twarzy taki wyraz, jakby mi się chciał zwierzyć z czemś ważnem. Ośmieliłem go, przyciągając łagodnie ku sobie. Siadł mi na kolana i z miną tajemniczą wydobył z bocznej kieszonki jakiś drobny, świecący przedmiot. Chcąc mnie snać zaciekawić, trzymał go w zamkniętej dłoni i patrzył na mnie w zagadkowy sposób. — No pokaż! Cóż to takiego? Chłopak ociągał się: — Pokażę, jeśli pan da słowo, że nie powie nic tatusiowi. Zapewniłem uroczyście. Wtedy otworzył rękę i na dłoni ujrzałem mały, złoty medalion. Odchyliłem emaliowane wieczko i ujrzałem subtelnie wykonaną miniaturę pani Róży. — To od mamy? Chłopak poruszył przecząco głową. — Więc od kogo? — Proszę zgadnąć. — Nie potrafię. — Od pana Stacha. Pocisnął sprężynkę; miniatura odchyliła się i pod nią przeczytałem wyryte na złotem tle słowa: „Synkowi Róży — Stach”. Opanowało mnie dziwne uczucie. Tajemnica Adasia wstrząsnęła mną do głębi, wywołując błyski niespodzianych myśli. Prandota kochał żonę Norskiego. Może Adaś... Wstrzymałem bieg myśli szalonej i zwróciłem się do chłopca: — Kiedy dał ci to pan Stach? — Dzień przed odjazdem. Pocałował mnie w czoło i kazał nosić na piersiach. Był wtedy tak smutny, tak bardzo smutny. Jutro miał wyjechać. Nawet nie mogłem się z nim pożegnać. — Dlaczego? — Nazajutrz rano, zanim do nas przyszedł na pożegnanie, zabrał mnie z sobą pan guwerner i pojechaliśmy na cały dzień na wieś. Gdyśmy wieczorem wrócili, pana Stacha już w domu nie było... Biedny pan Stach... — Dlaczego? Przecież go kiedyś zobaczysz. Udawałem, że nic nie wiem o zgonie Prandoty, wiedząc napewno, że ani ojciec, ani żaden z domowników nic o tem chłopcu nie wspominał. Lecz dziecko potrząsnęło smutno głową: — Pan Stach już więcej nie wróci. — Kto ci to powiedział? — I mamusia już nie wróci. To szczególne zestawienie upewniło mnie, że Adaś dziwnym, niektórym nerwowym dzieciom właściwym instynktem odgadł śmierć ukochanego człowieka. — Więc zamilkłem. Lecz on miał mi widocznie jeszcze coś ważniejszego do zwierzenia, bo ująwszy mą rękę, pociągnął mnie w ogród. — Coś panu jeszcze pokażę. Prowadził w odległy kąt, dokąd zaglądałem rzadko, ze względu na Ryszarda, który unikał tej partyi. Właśnie w tę stronę wiódł mnie, niecierpliwie szarpiąc za rękę. Przeszedłszy szpaler tuj, stanęliśmy przed altaną. Myślałem, że tajemniczy chłopak każe mi wejść do środka, lecz omyliłem się. Nie wypuszczając ani na chwilę mej ręki z dłoni, pociągnął mnie za altanę. To, co ujrzałem wtedy, wyryło się w mej duszy na zawsze ponurym obrazem. W wązkim przesmyku, między tylną ścianą altany, a murem ogrodowym, ujrzałem świeżo usypany nieudolną dłonią grób z małym, z gałązek złożonym krzyżykiem w środku. Patrzyłem oszołomiony przykrym widokiem na Adasia z niemem pytaniem. — Czy dobrze usypałem? — Więc to ty? Kiedy? Poco? — Wczoraj i przedwczoraj, kiedy tatuś wychodził z domu zrobiłem; ziemię miałem zwiezioną już dawniej taczkami. To dla pana Stacha. Mamusia ma już na cmentarzu. Dreszcz zgrozy przebiegł mnie od stóp do głowy. — Dlaczego właśnie tutaj? — Tatuś kazał. — Tatuś?! — Tak, w nocy, we śnie, wiele dni temu. Śniło mi się, że przyszedł do mego łóżka, wziął za rękę i zaprowadził tutaj. Potem usiadł w altanie na ławce, dał mi moją łopatkę i kazał sypać z tej strony grób dla pana Stacha. Płakałem, wyrywałem się, lecz tatuś krzyczał i musiałem usłuchać. Przez cały czas siedział tu na ławce i patrzył, jak kopię ziemię. Gdy usypałem do końca, przebudziłem się. Było rano, leżałem w łóżku. Odtąd pędziło mnie tutaj i nie dało spokoju, aż zrobiłem tak, jak tatuś kazał we śnie. — Czy ojciec wie o tem? Czy pokazywałeś mu? — Nie. Boję się okropnie, by nie spostrzegł. W tej chwili usłyszeliśmy za sobą lekki szelest. Odwróciłem się mimowoli i krzyknąłem. Za nami, ciężko oparty o róg chłodnika, stał blady jak płótno, dziko uśmiechnięty Norski... Widział i słyszał wszystko. Popatrzyliśmy na siebie dziwnie, w milczeniu. Potem on zawrócił chwiejnym krokiem do willi. Długi czas stałem bez słowa na tem samem miejscu, kurczowo ściskając rączkę Adasia. Wreszcie obudził mnie z drętwoty dojmujący krzyk mewy. Otrząsłem się i spojrzawszy zdumiony na wpatrzonego we mnie chłopca, rzekłem: — Chodźmy! I wróciliśmy do mieszkania. Tego wieczora nie było wspólnej kolacyi. Adaś zasnął wcześnie w swym pokoiku. Ryszard usunął się samotnie na prawe skrzydło domu. Zostałem sam w przeznaczonej mi sypialni. Wstrząśnienia dni ostatnich, zwłaszcza z przed paru godzin, nie dały mi zasnąć. Zgasiwszy lampę, usiadłem w kącie pokoju i paliłem papierosy. Przez otwarte okno wpadały do wnętrza zielonawe smugi księżyca, sięgając ku mnie wydłużonymi palcami. Z ogrodu wionęły zapachy kwiatów, wibracye woni subtelne, upajające — czasem podniósł się słony oddech morza. Wśród krzaków migotały zwodniczo lucciole, tęskniły wieczorne słowiki... Przyszła dzika myśl, okropna, by zakraść się tam, za altanę, rozrzucić nieudolny nasyp Adasia i pójść dalej w głąb, w ponurą dziedzinę umarłych. Zadrżałem, odsunąłem z odrazą... Jakiś cień wysoki przemknął w świetle księżyca i znikł między drzewami. Wychyliłem się przez okno: nie było nikogo. Wszędzie cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu silniejszym chlupotem o skały. Dopaliłem papierosa i rzuciłem na ścieżkę. W tej chwili huknął strzał. Przeskoczyłem przez parapet i pędem podążyłem w tę stronę, instynktownie zmierzając ku altanie. Była jasno oświetlona promieniami księżyca, cała skąpana w srebrnej powodzi lśnień. Zaszedłem z tyłu: pod murem na grobie Stanisława Prandoty leżał z przestrzeloną skronią Norski. ---- Zobacz też: Ciemne siły (Willa nad morzem) — dramat w trzech aktach Stefana Grabińskiego Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Na wzgórzu róż Kategoria:Literatura polskiego dwudziestolecia międzywojennego